Warmth
I opened my eyes, awakening from a not so peaceful sleep, coughing lightly I gazed around the room I resided in, dimly lit from the sun making it's presence known through the nearby window. Still drowsy, I peered over to my nightstand to check the time. Still morning, 6 AM. Too early for me to be up, I had felt. One thing I had noticed was that it was freezing, frigid, even. I wasn't very sure of whether it was the cold, my illness that had seemed to never truly go away, or a mixture of the two. Whatever the case, I was not fond of it, and I had went to return to my bed. I shakily had gotten back under my covers and began drifting back off missing the sounds of my door creaking, accompanied with footsteps. As I was about to reenter the realm of dreams, I was interrupted by a hand lightly touching my shoulder. I slowly opened an eye, to see them, the one I had held close to me. They had a light grin on their face, which made me give a small smile in response as they opened their mouth to speak; "Back to sleep so soon? What's got you so tired." "You know how much I enjoy my sleep and hate the cold. Plus it's good for sickness to rest often." I had replied, still smiling slightly. "I swear you get sick all of the time these days. It's a good thing that the others are here so often to take care of you when I'm unable to." Though I had not said anything about it, I did wish they could stay and do so. Not only for when I'm sick, but I enjoy the company of them very much. "Yeah, that's true," I had responded, "They're doing well and are readily available for when I need their assistance in something." "Very good to hear," they had nodded, satisfied with that answer, "Soon all of my matters should be attended to, so if you're still sick by then, I'll definitely be around if you need my help" their grin had turned to an actual smile, a genuine one, which made my smile return and in a much wider form. "I look forward to that day, then. So, what must you do today?" I asked them as their smile faltered a bit. "I have a few errands to run today, but nothing too major. I should go take care of those now. I'll be back soon, however." with that, they rose up and began heading back out before I stopped them. "Wait a second!" I had yelled out before they turned around, "Hmm? Is something the matter?" They asked me, as I rose to my feet and looked down at the ground a bit. "Nothing, I just wanted to say thank you for stopping by, I appreciate it." I smiled, and they smiled back, they approached me and lightly pulled me into a hug. "I'll be back soon. Don't do anything too strenous for yourself." they pulled away and headed out, as I stood there, watching them leave, gently shutting my door. While I stood there, I could really only note one thing. I wasn't sure if it was the embrace or the weather, but I had a very pleasant warmth overcome me after that moment, and I went back to a much more tranquil slumber because of it. Category:Short Stories